


Hot Hot Hot

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Hot Hot Hot

早上八点的Gotham就被暑气笼罩了，炎热的天气让人昏昏欲睡。要说有谁能不受这超高紫外线辐射影响的估计只有Clark了，这个一大早就起床开始为一整天做好准备的活力异常充沛的、充电过度的氪星人。  
“Bruce？”Clark看着躺在床上睡相极其难看的男友只好学着Alfred的样子拉开了窗帘，“Bruce你该起床了，我们不能浪费这个休假。”  
而Bruce只是在床上不耐烦地转了个身，将完美的背部曲线留给Clark然后继续睡。那些伤疤盘踞在Bruce的背上一直绵延向下直到被黑色的短裤挡住，不过这对Clark来说算不上什么遮挡。  
不得不说他爱死了Bruce身上的疤痕，这让他看起来充满了魅力，而这种属于男人的勋章一样的东西却和Clark彻底没有关系。他还记得昨天晚上他是怎样用力将手指掐进Bruce背部隆起的肌肉，在红色的灯光下恳求他在自己身上留下任何能够证明这场疯狂性爱的痕迹。  
想到这里Clark滑进了Bruce的怀里，而后者也抬起了胳膊将Clark揽在胸口。Clark着迷般的看着Bruce深刻的眉骨和挺立的鼻梁，他伸出手摸上Bruce的下巴，仅仅一夜之间Bruce就又长出了胡须。这曾让Clark十分的嫉妒，要知道在他的同龄人都长出胡须的时候他的下巴还像个女孩一样的光滑。  
不过这没有关系，毕竟后来Clark也在氪星人晚分泌的激素作用下长出了毛茸茸的胡须。就在Clark出神地摩挲着Bruce的下巴和嘴唇的时候，他突然对上了Bruce睁开的眼睛——那双眼睛总能洞察一切，让Clark在他面前丢盔弃甲，向他祈求最耻于说出口的欲望。  
“早上好啊，”Bruce的腿就卡在Clark的双腿间，“你要是再不起床就别想着出去度假了。”  
Bruce温热的呼吸喷吐在Clark的耳边，让他立即红着脸逃离了Bruce的怀抱。  
“你最好刮一下胡子，冲个澡什么的，我去准备早饭。”Clark挠了挠那一头乱翘的卷发，无论给他多长时间他都不能在自己魅力四射的男友的调笑下保持冷静。  
“不如你把做早饭的乐趣留给Alf，你还是来履行一下未来Mr. Wayne的义务？”Bruce从床上走了下来，完美的身材几乎让Clark有点想要捂上眼睛。  
“我想……我们还是等到晚上再……”Clark看着向他走近的Bruce有点无所适从，他的超级大脑又要在哥谭王子的情话病毒攻击下死机了。  
“给我刮胡子。”Bruce往洗漱间的椅子上一座，命令简单明了。  
“Rao啊，你能不能不要总是说一些让人容易误解的话？”Clark打开热水并将毛巾浸了进去。  
“你没有误解我的意思。”Bruce一手揽过Clark的腰让他跨坐在自己的大腿上，双手不听话地滑进了棉质T恤下面。  
“Bruce！”Clark发誓他的脸烧起来了，而且绝对不仅仅因为自己身后有一池热水。  
“就刮你的就行。”Bruce的双手开始顺着Clark的腰线一路向上，装作不经意的样子拨过小巧的乳尖。  
而Clark只好气鼓鼓地将热毛巾敷在Bruce的脸上，在等待的三分钟里Clark感觉自己只靠Bruce的两只手就能完全硬起来，因为他现在已经半勃了而他发誓自己屁股下面的东西从一开始就在顶着他。  
就在Clark将泡沫用獾毛刷往Bruce那该死的性感的下巴上抹的时候Bruce的手滑进了他的短裤，在Bruce握住他的阴茎的时候Clark的手明显的抖了一下。  
“专心点Clark，你连这点小事情都不能为你的丈夫做好吗？”Bruce的另一只手轻轻拍打了一下Clark因为坐姿而绷紧的臀部，同时他没有忘记好好照顾Clark的前面。  
Bruce的手掌足够大，可以一下子就握住Clark的阴茎，将它握在手里上下捋动。Clark的虎牙压在嘴唇上，手上没有忘记给Bruce抹上泡沫而身体早就被情欲牵着走了，他挺动腰部将阴茎进Bruce的拳头里，在Bruce的手指扫过冠状沟的时候发出叹息。  
“Bruce……”Clark放下了獾毛刷，向后伸出一只手勾梳理台上的电动剃须刀，在手指触到剃须刀的时候Bruce突然捏了一下Clark的囊袋，这样处在高潮边缘的Clark差点直接射了出来。  
看着处在高潮边缘的Clark的Bruce又回到了不紧不慢捋动阴茎的动作，Clark深呼吸了好几下才将电动剃须刀的开关按下，嗡嗡的电动音让Clark不由自主的想起了一些东西。  
而Bruce的手又不老实地滑进了Clark的臀缝，Clark身上的汗水在刚才给Bruce抹上泡沫的时候就被脱掉了。Bruce能从镜子里看见汗水顺着Clark的后背一路向下流直到消失在更隐秘的地方，他伸进一个指节，被狠狠肏过的后穴还有些松软，但依然需要一些扩张。  
Bruce伸进一根手指缓慢的进出旋转，直到他认为可以的时候才又伸进一根。Bruce的手指修长并且长满了因为使用各种武器而留下的老茧，这让Clark敏感火热的肠壁更加瘙痒，他用力收缩着，企图获得更多。  
“啊嗯——”就在Bruce轻车熟路地按上Clark的前列腺的时候Clark差点剃掉Bruce半边的眉毛，还好Bruce握住了Clark的手腕。  
“你可要小心点啊，Clark.”Bruce说着开始更加密集的按揉那一点，快感几乎淹没了Clark，他忘了自己正在做的事情。  
“哼嗯……Bruce……”Clark几乎要哭喊出来了，他用自己开始滴出前液的阴茎蹭着Bruce结实的小腹，他的囊袋饱胀，只要一点刺激就能让他把他的超级大脑都能射出来。  
就在这时Bruce突然停止看手上的动作，他看着被逼在高潮边缘的Clark撤出了手指，甚至碰都不碰他一下。  
“完成你的工作，Clark，不然就什么都没有。”Bruce放松地靠在椅背上说道。  
在Clark终于颤抖着刮干净了Bruce脸上最后一点呼吸道的时他浑身湿透了，而这也绝对不是因为今天高的反常的气温。  
“Bruce，Bruce……”Clark的脑子像一团浆糊，他丢掉剃须刀，整个人攀附在Bruce身上不停地叫着他的名字，下半身蹭着Bruce的坚硬处将两人的短裤弄得皱皱巴巴的。  
不够，这远远不够。  
“Clark，”Bruce扳过Clark的下巴，看着那双被欲望熏得更加蔚蓝的双眼，“你想要什么？”  
又是这个眼神。Clark想道，他永远都无法拒绝这个。  
“我想要你，要你狠狠肏我，让我高潮，直到什么都射不出来。”Clark用沙哑的声音说道，这让Bruce终于不再忍耐。  
Bruce一手拔下Clark的短裤，掏出自己的阴茎抵上湿软的后穴直接插到底。  
“嗯……”两人同时发出呻吟，Bruce按下Clark的头吻上了他的嘴唇。Clark配合地松开牙关，双手攀上Bruce的脖颈。Bruce抬起Clark的腰，让阴茎出来一半，再在松手的同时向上顶，这让Clark在Bruce狠狠进入并撞上前列腺的时候哭着射了出来。  
Clark感觉浑身发软，他使不上力气，只能被Bruce钢筋一样的双手禁锢在怀里肏干。快感像过电一样顺着脊髓向上蹿，Clark无意识地扭动着腰，从镜中显露的完美曲线足够让任何人血脉喷张。  
他喜欢这样，只有在这个时候Clark才感觉自己更像一个人类。像人类一样脆弱且放纵，而这些只有Bruce能给他。  
直到Clark感觉Bruce的阴茎在他身体里再次胀大并且跳动的时候他才从漫长的性爱中找回一些理智，Clark能感觉到Bruce滚烫的阴茎上的每一根凸起的血管，能感觉到对方怎样用力肏干他的内里。  
当Bruce将精液尽数射进他的肠道的时候Clark的阴茎抖了抖却什么都没射出来，他颤抖着大腿像痉挛一样抽搐着。Clark向后仰着头，呼吸急促就像上岸的鱼一样。  
他看着自己股间流出的白浊和两人身上乱七八糟液体，在Bruce将他放进浴缸的时候想着，这可真是个炎热的夏天（Hot Summer）。


End file.
